intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odessa
|actor = Maddison Jaizani}} Odessa is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of Into The Badlands. She is portrayed by Maddison Jaizani Odessa was formerly a Doll stationed one of the oil refineries, that was owned by Ryder, before The Widow reclaimed her lands with her Butterflies. Biography Early Life From when she was able to walk, Odessa was traded from one baron to another before ending up in Quinn's territory. Odessa was a doll for 7 years, while under Quinn's ownership.Leopard Stalks in Snow Years later while being traded up river by the River King, Odessa was apart of the Cog shipment that also transported M.K. into the Badlands. As one of the survivors, she saw first hand what his powers could as he slaughtered every single person on board.Nightingale Sings No More Season 2 Tiger Pushes Mountain Odessa was one of the many Dolls and Cogs rescued by The Widow and her Butterflies when they reclaimed the oil fields that had been taken over by Quinn, then later Ryder. She was taken to a food station, outside the Sanctuary, to heal and recover. She is introduced to The Widow by Tilda, who explains that Tilda saved them. Tilda smiles and praises Odessa, telling The Widow that Odessa killed one of the Clipper's herself. The Widow is impressed and tells Odessa that she hopes she'll stay and join their movement, as they need all the warriors they can get. Odessa is confused that she has a choice and that The Widow isn't going to force them to fight for her. The Widow tells them, that they don't belong to her, that everyone in the Sanctuary is free and equal. The Widow tells them that her dream is one day there will be no Cog, Clipper, Doll or Baron. Only free woman and men who can decide the course of their own futures. Palm of the Iron Fox At the Widow's sanctuary, Odessa – now in a Butterfly uniform – knocks and enters Tilda's room. She tells Tilda that all the refugees have been confide to their quarters, until the Widow returns from the Baron Conclave. Tilda looks happy to see Odessa, and tells her that she hardly recognizes her. Odessa smiles and tells her that from Doll to Butterfly, she hardly recognizes herself. Tilda agrees that it's quite the metamorphosis from the oil refinery. There's a moment of awkward silence, as Tilda realises she hit a sore point for Odessa. Tilda then tells Odessa that she should get back to the courtyard, as training is about to begin. Odessa picks up one of Tilda's swords and asks if Tilda could train her personally. Tilda takes the sword and explains now that she's Regent, she doesn't do that any more and she has to protect 'Mother's' interests. Odessa then questions as to why The Widow didn't take Tilda to the Baron Conclave. Tilda explains that The Widow left her in charge of the Sanctuary and that Waldo will protect The Widow. Odessa is confused as to why the old man in a wheelchair has gone to the Conclave and not a woman, isn't The Widow all about empowering woman? Tilda insists that The Widow is. Odessa asks if Tilda thinks The Widow has been screwed enough by men and really thinks the Tilda should have gone instead of Waldo. Tilda explains that she didn't get to decide, The Widow did. Odessa suggests that Tilda should protect the Widow from her own choices, she then leaves the room. Leopard Stalks in Snow At the Sanctuary, Tilda finds Odessa in a courtyard, she asks Odessa why she isn't training with the other Butterflies. Odessa tells Tilda, that she not staying at the Sanctuary, as she has heard the rumors that The Widow is making an alliance Quinn. Tilda asks who told her. Odessa doesn't say, but she tells Tilda how Quinn owned her 7 years and how her father died working as a Cog in the poppy fields. She states if The Widow is willing to work with Quinn, then she is no different to the rest of the barons. Tilda insists that The Widow is different, Odessa asks why. Odessa tells Tilda that she has been traded from baron to baron and that they are all the same. It doesn't matter that Tilda calls her Mother instead of Master, The Widow still makes girls like them go out and die for her. When Tilda doesn't answer, Odessa sighs and walks away, intending to leave. Tilda calls out and says that Odessa is wrong. Tilda states that she calls The Widow Mother because she gave her life. She explains how The Widow saved her from the nightly sexual and physical abuse she received from The Widow's former husband. How on the night she planned to kill herself, before he could hurt her again, The Widow killed him instead and she asked forgiveness from Tilda for not killing him sooner. Tilda says it was the kindest thing anyone had done for her. After hearing her story, Odessa says that she'll stay, but not for The Widow. Tilda looks confused, before Odessa leans in and kisses her. Tilda breaks the kiss in shock. Odessa looks Tilda in the eye to see if her advances are truly unwanted. When Tilda doesn't voice any concerns, Odessa leans forward kisses her again. This time Tilda returns the kiss. The two break away when Waldo rolls into the courtyard and tells Tilda that The Widow is looking for her. Odessa remains in the courtyard as Tilda quickly leaves. Sting of the Scorpion's Tail Odessa and three Bowler's interrupt a heated discussion between Tilda and The Widow, they drag in Jair, one of Chau's Clippers, who says he defecting from his baron. Odessa stands to the side, while The Widow interrogates the Clipper. Nightingale Sings No More Odessa walks in on Tilda and M.K. catching up, she breaks them apart when M.K. kisses Tilda on the cheek, stating that Mother would like to speak to her. Tilda introduces M.K. to Odessa, M.K. happily tells Odessa that any friend of Tilda's, is a friend of his. Odessa finally gets a good look at M.K., the mere sight of his face puts a look of fear on hers. Quickly Odessa leaves without saying anything, with Tilda and M.K. looking on in confusion. Odessa manages to make her way to the courtyard before Tilda is able to catch up to her. Odessa warns Tilda that she needs to stay away from M.K. Thinking that she was jealous of their shared history and the kiss, Tilda assure Odessa that, M.K's and her relationship isn't like that. Odessa says she's not jealous, she's really trying to protect her from M.K's dark side. Tilda is confused on how Odessa knows about M.K.'s powers. Odessa explains that she's seen the power in action, as she was a survivor of the Cog shipment that M.K. slaughtered. Tilda insists that M.K. isn't like that any more, and when he uses his power he doesn't remember anything. Odessa tells Tilda that she remembers everything, when she looked into M.K.'s black eyes, she could see that he liked killing all those Cogs and something like that doesn't just go away. Odessa then pleads with Tilda that she'll stay away from M.K. When Tilda is unable to make that promise, Odessa sighs and stalks off. Later that day, Odessa happens upon M.K. and Bajie making plans to steal The Widow's Azran book, she has hidden in the Observatory. Not trusting either of them, she quickly informs The Widow of their plans. That night, Odessa accompanies The Widow when she confront Bajie and M.K. Odessa is prepared to fight, when Bajie says they're not leaving without the book. The confrontation ends when The Widow tells Bajie, that he's going to translate the book for her. Wolf's Breath, Dragon Fire Odessa steals a guard's keys and makes her way to free Tilda from being locked up. Once free Tilda insists that she free Bajie to, stating that he's a friend of M.K.'s. Bajie says that she knows damn well who he is. Odessa doesn't want to free him and tells Tilda to hurry. Bajie asks if she going to tell Tilda what she did or will he. Odessa tells Tilda she swears that she didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, that she didn't know what The Widow would do. Tilda asks if Odessa turned M.K. and Bajie in, Odessa is unable to look at Tilda. Tilda then asks where M.K. is at the moment, Odessa replies with The Widow. Tilda tells Odessa that she's going to help her get him back. Odessa refuses, saying after what M.K. did to the Cogs he's evil and she won't watch Tilda die trying to save him. Especially after her fight with The Widow, Tilda is in no shape to go up against her so soon. Bajie hates to admit it, but Odessa is right, even he would be no match against The Widow and he trained her. Bajie tells them that the only person that could beat The Widow and rescue M.K. is Sunny, but he's gone to confront Quinn. Tilda takes the keys from Odessa and tells Bajie that he's going to go get Sunny back. Odessa helps support a disguised Tilda as Bajie leads them to a jeep so they can escape The Widow's Sanctuary. As Bajie hot-wires the jeep, a Bowler stops them, asking who gave them permission to be in the area. Tilda hides herself behind Odessa, so the Bowler won't see her face. Before anyone can answer, Waldo arrives and states that he gave them permission. Waldo explains that the three of them are Cogs on an important mission. The Bowler questions as to whether or not The Widow knows, but Waldo turns it around and tells him that The Widow will know about the Bowler disregarding a direct order. The Bowler leaves, as there is nothing he can do. Odessa watches as Tilda hobbles over to Waldo, he expresses that he's glad she not dead. Tilda asks him to come with them, but he just smiles and tells her take care of herself. The three leave in the stolen jeep. A good distance away from the Sanctuary, Bajie stops the jeep and gets out to go after Sunny. As Odessa climbs into the driver's seat, Bajie tells Odessa to take care of Tilda. Odessa nods and drives away. Season 3 Enter the Phoenix 6 months after leaving The Widow's Sanctuary, Odessa is now apart of a band of thieves, with Tilda, going by the name the Iron Rabbit, as their leader. Odessa and the group ambush two of The Widow's supply trucks, during the ambush Odessa jumps down on top of a the second truck. She slits the throat of a Bowler as he aims his weapon at Tilda. Before she can attack the other one, he is able to knock her from the roof and over the edge. Odessa quickly catches herself on a railing before she hits the ground and pulls herself up so she can attack the driver with her blade. After a bit of a tussle, Odessa finally manages to slit the Bowler's throat. She pulls his body from the driver's seat and stops the truck before it can crash into a tree. At a Totemist refugee camp run by Lydia, Odessa helps unload the supplies from the stolen truck. Leopard Snares Rabbit In their hidden camp, Tilda plans next their raid against The Widow, Odessa suggests that they should instead focus on building their ranks and leave The Widow alone. Tilda doesn't look to happy with the idea, but they are interrupted when one of the fighters rushes in with a message that reads "Get out now." Just then, a crossbow bolt thrusts through the fighter's chest. The both rush out, only to discover the camp has been surrounded Butterflies and Bowlers. Tilda tells Odessa to go and get the truck, she agrees and leaves Tilda to fight. Odessa arrives at the truck, only to see all their fighters already fighting Butterflies and Bowlers, quickly she grabs two swords and joins in. While she's fighting, Odessa notices that Tilda's fight has returned to the camp. She cuts a Bowler down just as Tilda is pushed off a roof by Nathaniel Moon. Quickly Odessa rushes over to the unconscious Tilda and tells two of the other fighters to get her out of the camp. Odessa jumps onto the roof and faces Moon herself. She is able to buy enough time for the fighters to get Tilda into the truck and away from the camp. Moon finally overpowers Odessa, sending her crashing to the fall, he holds his sword to her throat, and demands to know where they are taking the Iron Rabbit. Odessa doesn't answer, so Moon knocks her unconscious with his foot. Clad in chains, Odessa is hauled into The Widow's Sanctuary by Moon and two Bowlers. Odessa is interrogated by The Widow for Tilda's location, saying the next time Tilda shows her face The Widow will get her. Odessa boasts that The Widow will never catch her and she'll keep on attacking The Widow's convoys. The Widow questions to why only her convoys are getting attacked and not Chau's, and then explains that Tilda is just acting out against her Mother, like all teenage girls do. Odessa asks if The Widow just thinks being The Iron Rabbit is just a phase for Tilda. The Widow explains that she believes that Tilda wants more then just her supplies, Tilda wants her Mother's recognition that she a real threat and now that she has it, Tilda will come back home because The Widow is her Mother. Odessa is then questioned about the spy that sent them the warning. Odessa shrugs and says it could be anyone, as no one is buy what The Widow is selling. Gaining no relevant information, The Widow puts bowlers in charge of torturing Odessa but tells them to "keep her pretty" as not to break Tilda's heart when she returns home. The next day, Odessa is brought to The Widow when Tilda arrives to get her free. Her face is cover is cuts and blood, results for the torture the Bowlers inflected on her. Odessa didn't give up new new information and The Widow tells Tilda that she should be proud. The Widow offers to let Odessa go and also provide sanctuary for refugees, but only if Tilda agrees to come back and fight for the cause again. Odessa shakes her head, silently telling Tilda not to accept the offer, but Tilda says she'll do, but only if M.K. is set free too. Odessa watches as a re-powered M.K. attacks to The Widow and her Bowlers, before he can kill her Tilda talks him down, he then leaves the Sanctuary. Odessa makes her way to Tilda and tells her they need to go, dragging her away from The Widow. Blind Cannibal Assassins Odessa, Tilda and M.K. manage to make it back to the refugee camp. Odessa sits back, sharpening her blade as M.K. makes plans to hunt Sunny down and kill him. She sarcastically tells him that he'll be missed. Odessa rolls her eyes as the other two's conservation gets heated, she tells him, that while she doesn't much care for him, Tilda does. Tilda's probably the only one that cares, so he should shut up and let her talk. Tilda tries to convince him they're all trapped in a cycle of violence, but M.K. won't let his plan of killing Sunny go, Odessa steps in and warns her the boy she knew is dead and she should let him go. Odessa and Tilda watch as M.K. leaves. Carry Tiger to Mountain At the refugee camp, Odessa is going over paperwork when Tilda walks into the caravan and sits down next to her. Tilda happily explains that she gone over their supplies and it looks like the camp has enough to get them through the winter. Odessa smiles and says she didn't think they'd pull through. The two share a kiss, but are interrupted as Castor and Chau's Clippers attack the camp. Odessa rushes out to help the refugees, as Tilda fights Castor. Odessa is fighting off two of Chau's Clippers at once, she manages to kill one, before Moon steps in to kill the other. Odessa nod in thanks, which Moon returns. Odessa cuts her way through more of Chau's Clippers, before Moon and herself step in to help Gaius fight off Otto. The three stand strong together, causing Otto to turn tail and run away. Odessa, Moon and Gaius find The Widow, as she has Castor cornered and gives the order to retreat. Skills and Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: After being recused by The Widow and Tilda, Odessa was trained alongside The Widow's Butterflies and was later able to fight off Chau's Clippers. * Skilled Swordsman: 'Odessa is skilled when fighting with swords, as shown when she fights against Moon. She holds her own, before he psychically overpowers her. * S'killed knife-wielder/thrower: Odessa is skilled at using throwables while in combat, she was trained to use the Butterfly Shuriken. * '''Skilled Acrobatic: '''Odessa is able to jump from a tree to on top of a moving truck Relationships Tilda Appearances *204 *206 *208 *209 *210 Season 3 *301 *303 *304 *305 *306 *315 }} Trivia References Category:Clippers Category:Doll